1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to 1-(alkoxyphenyl)-5-(phenyl)biguanide compositions for use as agricultural fungicides.
2. Description of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 2,704,710 discloses an alkoxydiphenyl biguanide compound to render azo dyes in color photographic emulsions fast to diffusion. However, no use is disclosed with respect to agricultural fungicidal activity for such compound.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,222,398 describes alkoxy substituted monophenylbiguanides as having mycobaceteriostatic activity including bacteriostatic and fungistatic activity, against skin and spoilage fungi, but no use as agricultural fungicides is mentioned or suggested.